Dentro de la tentación
by white-oji
Summary: el amor prohibido para inuyasha y kagome iterferira con naraku y el intenta evitar su amor para encontrar mas ràpido la ioperla y en ese caso naraku ha hechizado a kagome para su ventaja y asi poder ganar


Este fick se lo dedico a mi hermanis Sophi-Hime (Dark-oji) y a akiko que ella me dio la inspiracion..... grax akiko bueno espero que les guste este fick y que le presten mucha atencion XD bye bye

* * *

Capitulo 1: El amor de kagome

Inuyasha

Esto empieza en una noche obscura cuando Inuyasha pierde a kagome en las terribles manos de Naraku, pero para Inuyasha eso es todo por que Naraku es indestructible.

Esa misma noche Inuyasha había perdido completamente sus poderes por que era luna nueva, el efecto de la luna nueva lo hacia humano y era vulnerable a todo lo que Naraku le hacìa.

Pero lo peor de todo es que Kagome quería a Naraku y no a Inuyasha, Inuyasha repentinamente espeso a llorar y grito

-Kagome!!!

-Inuyasha ya no te quiero mas alejarte y déjame a Naraku y a mi a solas

-pero por que quieres eso son enemigos por nacimiento (XD)

-Eso ya no mas Naraku me ah declarado su amor y no pienso perderlo gracias a una bestia inútil como tu

-pero que hay de Koga? Ya no te gusta… mas??

-No el nunca me ah gustado tu eras pero ya no mas siempre preferiste a kikyo

-Pero que estas diciendo… ¡Yo...Te amo!!

Kagome se quedo en una cara de confusión pero aun así prefirió a Naraku , y Naraku respondió (el tambien podia leer la mente de inuyasha y el pensaba que estaba Kikyo viva)

-Te equivocas ella aun vive y esta con miroku y sango.

-Pe..pero entonces los que están atroz de mi son…

-así es son Replicas de ellos para que te distrajeres un poquito.

-Tu… me engañaste

El estaba apunto de atacar pero aome dijo

-Abajo (XD)

-Pero que dices

-Te dije que no interfirieras

Y se pusieron en su hábitat natural (a pelear =D)

Y Naraku dice:

Ya basta, aome vámonos y dejemos a ese perro abandonado y hablando solo.

Sin embargo ellos desaparecieron envueltos en veneno e Inuyasha no se pudo acercar

Por que era humano y grito

-Kagome!!! Noooo (T_T)

Entonces fue a buscarla pero ya era tarde, vio besándose a Naraku y a Kagome y Naraku le propuso matrimonio.

Cuando dijo Naraku

-Quieres ser Mi esposa?

-mm….

En ese entonces Koga escucho y dijo

-Claro

Y Naraku y Kagome estaban hablano a solas y escucharon a Koga, entonces Inuyasha y Koga hicieron una alianza temporal para detener a Kagome y se hizo de dia e Inuyasha recupero todos sus poderes de mitad bestia.

Pero cuando Naraku vuelbe a besar a Kagome la mantiene bajo un Hechizo de amor para que no pueda cambiarlo e Inuyasha se ponga celoso (como niños ciquitos)

-Muuuuuuaacc!! (beso)

y los dos gritan al mismo tiempo:

-Kagome!

-Kagome!

Entonces Kagome reacciona y dice

-Pero que esta pasando aqui

Koga e Inuyasha dicen

-pero es que una entonces tu pero a Inuyasha...Bla...bla..BLA!!

-ahh uno a la vez

-tu por hechizada besar Naraku y salbar beso de Kagome...

-ahh... esto ya fue suficiente!! Naraku por favor encargate

-lo hare con gusto amor

-hay (sonrrojada) me alagas

-Pues asi debe ser un hombre con una mujer

inuyasha dice

-pero heres hombre jaja oiste koga dijo que era hombre

-Pero no comprabas de brazier talla 32b?

koga e inuyasha

-jajajaja

-y en la tienda que entrabas

koga:

- espera...las bragas esas yo te las regale de cumpleaños .. y Inuyasha yo soy el que entra ahi ¬¬

-jajaja ya pues

entonces mientras que ellos discutian kagome y naraku se habian ido y el unico que sabrìa donde estaban era Shippo, inuyasha y koga fueron en su busqueda pero ellos sabian bien que Shippo andaba con miroku y sango

-Ya me arte aome es un caso perdido koga, deberìamos olvidarnos de ella y andar kon kikyo

-a eso se referìa kagome! a que todo wl dia piensas en kykio!!

Mientras ellos se peleaban se escucho una voz y salio una bella luz resplandeciente

-mira eso

-que cosa

-acaso eres ciego Inu...(perro)

-pues dices eso y hay muchas cosas como ese bicho o la lombriz que me acabo de comer XD

-ahh.. no importa

Ellos fueron a ver la luz y vieron a sango lanzando su "hiraikotzu" que miroku le decia "hirahuachucho XD" y ellos gritaron:

-Saangoo^^

-hiraikotzu!!

cuando ella vio a inuyasha y a miroku y dijo:

-diculpen

y miroku grito:

-ahhh!! auch, srita aome por favor ayu... y la señorita aome

-Es que naraku enamoro a kagome

-No me digas y tu quieres rendirte e ir con kykio verdad

-pues... Claro^^!!

Miroku y sango acompañaron a inuyasha y a koga.

-oigan...y Shippo?

-aki toy

-pues ya estubieras buscando a kagome shippo

-Hay no me presionen

-pues para eso vienes

-pues y si no quieres

-no volveras a tener el cariño de kaome y aparte te golpeare diario

-que!! kagome T_T donde estas

-pero si la puedes localizar mensito

-a pues si verdad

-ahhh...!

Pero shippo se puso a pensar y tardo un minuto y la encontro, pero el vio el largo camino y aparte tenian que pasar por cientos de monstruos para llegar hacia ella y antes encontrar la perla de Sikòn para al fin poder derrotar a naraku y shippo dijo:

-cuidado!

-con que

-con el monstruo

-cual

-ese!!

y koga dice

-inuyasha ya habiamos dicurtido eso

- ya les dije que soy ciego y a mucha onrra.., oh.. ese... ya lo sabìa solo jugaba

-miroku e inuyaha se quedan los demas (sango y shippo) siganme

-Vamos! vallanse

inuyasha le dice a miroku

-Hay que noquearlo nadamas y dejarlo atraz y seguir

-ok

sango y shippo se dirigian velozmente a la aldea de la anciana kaede e inuyasha y miroku lo intentaron seguir pero ya era tarde

-Sango shippo esperen!!

-ya viste nos hubieramos ebitado esto y ahorita andubieramos con kikyo bien agusto.

-pero inuyasha que aun no lo sabes

-Que

-Kikyo a muerto

-te equivocas naraku dice que esta viva T-t

-no le creas es para hacerte feliz antes de que sufras mas

-pe..pero no.. no..no!!

-descuida inuyasha

-callate!!(uruze)

-que quieres que aga sin ella ee? kikyo era mi vida

-olvidala

-pero es muy dificil

-tu tienes a kagome

-pero que hay de koga que hara

-descuida el entenderay la olvidara

-pe..pero

-nada vamos por kagome

-si!

mientras que ellos hiban por sango y shippo encontraron a la srita kikyo y todos se olvidaron de koga y el gritò:

hey?? donde estan todos!! HEY!!! ahora si que me quede solo y estoy hablando con un àrbol artificial y todabìa lo estoy aciendo oh no ya me estoy volviendo loco y no eh perdido mi bellesa corporal o si àrbol??

mientras buscaban a sango y shippo, inuyasha se dio cuenta de que el pobre de koga se habia quedado muy solo y escucho un grito e inuyasha y miroku fueron por el

-koga...donde estas

se escucha de repente la voz de koga que grita y llora

-waaa estoy aqui!!

-vamos el esta muy cerca

-ok

-ok

y ademas hay està kikyo

-ki..ki..kikyo

Ella queda en una cara sorprendida y ella grita

-Inuyasha!!T_T

Ella empieza a llorar

-Por..que me dejaste

-Todos me dijeron que tu habias muerto

-eso es cierto koga?

-si

-pero por que...que he hecho yo

-nada pero

-ya veras inuyasha uy pronto te volvre a encontrar

ella necesitaba fuezas para seguir siendo saserdotiza y ademas seguir siendo joven

* * *

hay pobre de todos por que estaran en un gran problema, espero que este capi les halla gustado y diculpen la mala ortografia jejeje

Onee-Chan (Dark-oji) jejeje espero que o leea pero no dejes review eee jejeje bno

esto va para todos XD o soy muy buena haciendo esto pero bueno como veran esta muy extraño y loco para ser 1,576 nadamas en el fick eee espero y les guste

dejen reviews eee y si quieren alguna duda escribanla por fas

prox capi: El engaño de naraku

ok nos vemos

Sayonara

Atto: Vane-Chan alias(white-oji)


End file.
